demon mamori
by qualls1
Summary: hiruma holds a paintball war and mamori is tempted by creampuffs o be on his team. will this end sugery sweet? ugh... i suck at sumeries. please enjoy. hirumamo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: although I hate saying it, I don't own eyeshield 21.

Okay, now that that's over, let me just say that instead of that Lady gaga song, I'll use Riana's song Russian … somtin.

I hate how the real owner of eyeshield 21 didn't make hiruma and mamori kiss at least one time… and hiruma looks so weird in the shows… he looks hot in the manga. Hirumamo….

Kekekeke…. Here we go!

* * *

`_Take a breath, take it deep, calm yourself, 'he says to me. `If you play you play for keeps. Take the gun and count to three.`. sweatin now, movin slow, no time to think, my turn to go. _

"Alright, kiddies! Today, we're gonna do something a little different to increase your dodging skills!!!" Hiruma screamed over the sound of the bullets flying everywhere.

`Does he have to shoot?` Mamori asked herself mentally. She had already gotten used to the sounds of the bullets going off. She sighed and decided to listen.

"What we're gonna do today is based on how you work as a freakin team! So here's the list of people: Monta, Sena, Fatty, Freaking old man, Taki, and Skates, you guys are team red!" He threw red t-shirts at them and smiled when he threw the paint ball guns. "Me, the dang manager, and fore head will be on the black team." He screamed. **(the other players are either absent or to afraid to go to practice) **

"Hiruma-kun… why am I playing?" Mamori asked. He looked at her and smiled evilly. "Cause you're a genius." He hissed. Her cheeks hit a bright shade of red. `Alright. My switch still hasn't-` Mamori thought happily, but it failed. "Winner gets seven free coupons to Kaiya's bakery!" hiruma's eyes were glued to his match made in heaven and waited with a nasty grin on his face.

_And you can see my heart- beatin. You can see it through my chest. Yeah, I'm terrified but I'm not leavin. I know that I must pass this test so just pull the trigger._

Hiruma's smile stayed on his face as his partners in crime once more turned into their evil forms and proceeded to look for the others. Mamori was smiling his same smile and that made his widen.

"So, Hiruma-kun, how do you handle these things?" she asked. He smiled as far as his muscles would let him go. Then he told her.

_Say a prayer to yourself. He says` close your eyes sometimes it helps`. And then I get a scary thought, that if he's here it means he's never lost._

_You can see heart beatin, you can see it through my chest. I'm terrified but I'm not leavin. I know that I must pass this test. So just pull the trigger._

The other players had all gotten shot with black paint balls except for Sena and Monta. "Sena, you don't think that Mamori-san will shoot me will she?" Monta asked. Sena only gave him a look that said, ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE'LL DESTROY YOU! SHE'S WITH HIRUMA YOICHI FOR GOD'S SAKES MAN! Of course this was just a look but you know…

Just then there was a crunch sound from behind. The two whirled around to see three pairs of evil eyes staring right at them two of the pairs were closer together and one of those pairs looked like Hiruma's.

"!!!!!" The two screamed as they took off. But to their surprise, Mamori was faster. "kekekekeke!!" she cackled just before aiming. Hiruma was at her side in a second and their third partner was laughing psychotically in the back.

He aimed at Monta and Mamori aimed at Sena. "Mamori-san my love, why~!?" Monta begged. But hiruma fired and he hit the ground. "Ya-ha! Monkey is out!" Sena smiled weakly at Mamori but it failed him the long run. POW!

_And you can see my hear-rt beating. Oh you can see it through my chest. Oh I'm terrified but I'm not leavin, I know that I must pass this test. Oh and as my life flashes before my eyes, i'm wondering will I ever see another sun-rise? So many won't get the chance to say good- bye, But it's too late to the value of my life. _

_Oh and you can see my heart beatin, you can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified fut I'm not leavin. I know that I must pass this test. So just pull the trigger._

Later….

"So what was the point in making us do that? Well other than the fact that I get the tickets." Mamori asked hiruma as he put his laptop down for the night. He laughed. "To see that evil face of yours again. I really enjoy !" he told her.

Mamori's face went blank for a minute then she smiled. This made Hiruma's face kick it up a notch as she put on that evil face he thought suited her. "Really… well in that case may be we'll have to do this kind of thing more often." She said. He edged on the conversation, popping his beloved gum. She moved in close but made no contact, enjoying herself on the shocked looked that lined his facial features.

"Anezaki?" he asked in a skittish kind of voice. Her lips formed a satisfied smile then they made themselves useful on his. He was just about to wrap his long slender arms around her when she pulled away.

He stood there, dazed. "Urgh…" he stammered. This was so unlike him! he noticed then that two things were missing. First of all his hands went to his back pants pocket. His devil's hand book was gone. His eyes flashed up in a sudden realization.

There she was, waving it. She stood by the door, her face still holding the demonic position. "Kekeke…" she giggled.

Another thing that was missing.

She blew a big bubble and popped it. "You know, you were right. These games of yours _are_ fun!" she smiled wickedly and left without another word.

He was frozen to his spot. The devil had just been out matched. Bummer. But at the same time, a new kind of smile crossed his face. "Seems like I have someone to finally chase after. But at least she's worth the run."

END OF SONG FIC.

* * *

I kinda like how I ended it… yeah. Kekekeke. Guess that's all. Hmm. A bit dull of me.

Hiruma: How many times do I have to tell you, shut up and log off!

Me: no! I wanna read peoples stories!

Hiruma: WHAT!?! *shooting*

Me: *pulling out a gun* NOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Kekekeke…. You thought I was going to make that last one a one shot eh? You were wrong! I have come back from the dead to write more! ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21. Nor will I ever. =(

Plus I don't own the song, _the potential breakup song._

* * *

_It took too long, it took too long, it took too long, for you to call back. And normally I would just forget that. Except for the fact it was my birth day, my stupid birthday! _

_I played along, I played along, I played along, it rolled right off my back. But obviously my armor was cracked. What kind of boyfriend would forget that, who would forget that!?_

Hiruma laid awake in bed that night as if he couldn't find the strength to fall asleep. "Stupid manager. Stupid kiss. Stupid her having to steal my threat book." He hissed. His mind was more along the look on her face after she popped his gum and headed out the door.

"Stupid Mamori." He snarled, and then he almost choked on air as he realized he had called her by her given name. "tch" he spat at the ceiling. But he could screw the rest of his thoughts to concentrate on his book. "The game has begun." He laughed, his mind reaching the master plan.

Kekekeke

_The type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves, don't let me go!, cause without me you know you're lost, wise up now or pay the cost, soon you will know…._

The next day at deimon was horrible. Well for everyone other than Hiruma and Mamori. She was that nicer version of herself yet, she was still against giving her book and denied to have kissed him.

He on the other hand was, for maybe the first time, confused. She was a good actress and he never knew.

"…well any time you want to have another fight when I win, you let me know. I would love to kick you but down the hallways Hiruma-kun" she whispered delightfully into his ear. So she was just acting normal and her switch was stuck on demonic mode…. Okay.

"Oh-ho! Well that sounds like fun, as long as I get a turn to print that picture of you off in the school's newspaper." He threatened playfully.

She only laughed and said in a freakin hot voice that sent seven thousand jolts of power surging through his thin body.

"You know that the only reason you kept that picture was to look at me in that cheerleader uniform."

_You're not livin till you're livin, livin with me-. You're not getting till your getting, getting to me- you're not winning till you're winning, winning me. And you're not livin till you're livin, livin with me._

_**And this is the potential breakup song. our album needs just one oh baby please, please tell me.**_

Hiruma paced the club house floor thinking of how he was going to start the plan when she walked in.

"Kekekeke… still looking for creampuffs?" he asked. she smiled and said coldly, "Hehehehe… still looking for a life?" he laughed at the quick come back. But it was all to settle his racking nerves.

"You know that It's my turn, Anezaki." He whispered in her ear. She stopped whatever she was doing and froze. He saw the outline of his book in her back pants pocket. This would be easy. If only it wasn't her back pockets….. crap!

He didn't put up with it for another second, he carved his lips into hers and let her do whatever she freaking wanted to do as long as he had his book. But the longer he thought about grabbing it, the better the kiss got, it soon turned into an open mouth kiss and he felt the inside of his head spin. Fast.

Thank god that they had to breathe, and thank god that he had his book in one hand.

_we got along ,we got along ,we got along ,until you did that. Now all I want is just my stuff back. Do you get that, let me repeat that, I want my stuff back. You can send it in a box, I don't care just drop it off, I won't be home-. Cause without me you know you're lost ,minus you I'm better off. Soon you will know…._

_You're not livin, till you're livin, livin with me-. You're not winning till you're winning, winning me, you're not getting till you'er getting' getting to me. You're not livin till you're livin, livin for me_.

_**Cause this is the, potential breakup song, our album needs just one oh baby please-**_

"Hiruma-kun…." She whispered as she slid her lips back into his. He almost let out a moan but knew better. She felt so warm and fragile… and her hair smelled of sperement. (:*) he felt his insides flutter as she moved in. `oh crap, oh crap, oh-` she pulled away then smiling that smile of hers that made him die on the inside. "Hehehehe… thought you had me didn't you?" she said waving his book in her hands once more. His entire head swirled to look at his large, empty hand. "Oh crap."

"So have you learned your-" she began but his lips were already in position. She dully pushed him back.

"Clearly not. It won't work." She sighed but there was a tint of doubt in her last words. "And you can't have your book back." She looked at his determined face and shut up.

"You still think I care about that dumb book? Then you're sadly mistaken." He corrected. She didn't know what to do. Her heart felt like tiny sweat bees were having a shoot off.

…

…

…

"Please." Was the only word she could make come out.

_You can try you can try. You know I'll know it'll be a lie. Without me you're gonna die, so you better think clearly clearly, before you nearly nearly mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly dearly come on_

_You're not livin till you're livin, livin with me-. And you're not winning till you're winning winning me. You're not getting till you're getting, getting to me and you're not living till you're living, living for me._

_**And this is the potential break up song our album needs just one, oh baby please. And this is the potential make up song, please just admit you're wrong, which will it be? **_

If a stray student had bothered to look into the devil bats club house the first thing that would be going through his mind would be the fact that the lights were on. The second, and more important discovery, was that Deimon's most liked angel was making out with the world's most feared devil. And then he would have noticed the small black book that laid on the floor, long forgotten and seemingly unimportant.

De end.

* * *

I love that song! And although it didn't really go with this story… I felt it was snazzy. Kekeke. Thatnkyou so much for reading… and thanks for not leaving!

Song: aly and aj, potential breakup song

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…


End file.
